


Manju

by Hakuouki_or_hakuoki



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuouki_or_hakuoki/pseuds/Hakuouki_or_hakuoki
Summary: First meeting between Harada and my OC, Akiko.





	Manju

Akiko turned as she heard more customers enter the shop. “Welcome!” She called. “Oh! Heisuke-kun! It’s good to see you again.”  
“Hey Akiko-chan, I brought some friends with me today” She smiled at the man’s usual cheerful tone and turned to look at the two behind him.  
“Pleased to meet you ....”  
“Nagakura Shinpachi” offered the man with the bandana.  
She smiled at him but quickly found her gaze drawn to the redhead beside him.  
“Harada Sanosuke” he offered with a grin. “Heisuke tells us this is the best sweets shop in the city.”  
Why was he so attractive?! And tall! Calm down, Akiko! You’re working! And those amber eyes were so striking she thought she might drown in them. Honestly, get a grip Akiko!  
She blinked, realizing she had been staring and offered the men a smile. “We do our best. Please, take a seat. What can I get for you?”  
Heisuke quickly ordered his usual with Nagakura asking for the same and Akiko turned to the third man “and for you Harada-san?”  
“What do you recommend, Akiko-chan?”  
Akiko rather liked the way he said her name and it took her a moment to process his question, her cheeks flushing. “The manju” she answered “I made them fresh this morning!”  
“Then I have to try them” Harada winked at her and she felt her cheeks grow even hotter.  
“I’ll have your orders out in a moment!” Akiko quickly retreated into the back of the shop hoping her blush wasn’t too obvious.  
An hour later the shop had mostly cleared out and Akiko was cleaning up as the men prepared to leave. As they stepped toward the door she called out “Come back again soon!”  
“I sure will!” Heisuke waved as he stepped outside Nagakura right behind him, offering her a grin and a wave.  
“The food was great! I’ll be back for sure”  
Harada turned to her before stepping outside “Your manju was delicious. I look forward to eating it again.” The smile he gave her as he turned to follow his friends brought the blush back to her cheeks.  
I’d make him manju every day if he’d just keep smiling at me like that. She shook herself, turning back to her work. Harada-san couldn’t come back soon enough, she decided.


End file.
